


Turn Me Around

by luisarey5



Category: Reign (TV), The Tudors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisarey5/pseuds/luisarey5
Summary: They missed their first chance, but who is to say they couldn't take the second?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically some ideas I had running through my mind and decided to write about. Sorry if this is all over the place and makes no sense ( guaranteed ). This is my first story! Don't be mean I'm begging you!

Charles Brandon had asked Kenna for the address as he dropped her off at her apartment, she had looked at him funny, then took his phone and put it in. He wasn’t answering his phone, he wasn’t at his apartment, and he wasn’t with Katherine, obviously. So, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, her apartment seemed like a safe bet.   
He pulled to the curb, looking at the old warehouse/ loft apartments. He had always pictured her living in some castle, lavishing herself with the use of his money. But this, although he knew the places were expensive, wasn’t something he had pictured her living in.  
While he rode the elevator to the top of the building he started pulling out the different manilla envelopes and their respective documents that he needed Henry to sign.   
He found her apartment, 1530, at the end of the hall. He knocked and waited, then knocked again. From inside he heard someone yell ‘Coming!’ then followed by the sound of someone quickly running. Seconds later the door was swinging open and he was faced with Anne’s piercing blue eyes. He hated to even think it, but she was beautiful. Not pretty, but beautiful. The way her hair was like dark water, tumbling down her back, and the way her neck was somehow elegant in its own way. And how her cheeks were glowing…   
“Brandon, what a surprise…” she paused as if waiting for an explanation of why he was standing on her doorstep “what's brought you here?”  
Her eyes never left his eyes, didn’t travel down his body, or look at his lips, like so many women usually did... like Kenna always did.  
“Um, sorry didn’t mean to budge in on your time-” sorry to budge in on your time? What the hell was he saying?! “I seem to have lost Henry’s location at the moment, and I need him to signs these papers before tomorrow.” he noted that Anne’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows had risen as he spoke- “is he here? Or do you know where he is-” he was suddenly interrupted but a whistling sound piercing the air from inside the apartment. Anne let out a little scream and then proceeded to sprint back into the apartment, yelling over her shoulder that he could come in. He quickly followed her, shutting the door behind him. And as soon as he took a breath his nostrils were assaulted by the pleasant smell of roses. The apartment was warm and bigger than he had expected. The wall of glass stretching from floor to ceiling showed central park, covered in darkness now, and the city lights twinkling beyond that. He walked further in, looking around. There were ornate carpets covering the floor, some overlapping. Plants hung in the windows, the couch was draped in a cozy blanket, armchairs were positioned in front of the window, a small table in between them, which was covered in books. And there were paintings covering every square inch of the walls.   
To his right was a small tables, laden with photographs, he recognized Kenna and Mary Stewart in some, and Mary Stafford, Anne's sister in others. But the one that surprised him was the picture of a young Anne, or younger than he ever knew her, laughing with a adolescent Henry. Henrys arm was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was squishing her face to the side. He had never seen Henry look that utterly happy. His smile reaching his eyes in that way, making the skin around them crinkle in delight. Annes face was pure joy as well, her mouth stretched into a huge smile, (though half obscured by Henry’s hand) and her eyes pressed closed in laughter. It was a picture of pure joy and Charles didn’t understand it. He had never seen Henry or Anne that happy with anyone else but eachother.  
He heard Anne from around the corner busying herself with something. He followed the noise, going the few feet around the corner and found himself in a large kitchen, a long dining room table to his far left, Anne was over by the stove, pouring a cup of tea.  
“Sorry about that-” she paused looking up, and pointing to her steaming mug, “would you like some? Or a beer, maybe?”  
“I'll take a beer, thanks” why’d he say that, he didn't want to stay longer than he had to…   
She turned toward the fridge, pulling out a beer, “I’m not drinking at the moment, so I’m not sure how it tastes, but Henry seems to like them.” she said while placing the drink on the kitchen table between them.   
“Thanks.” why aren’t you drinking? He wanted to ask, but he didn’t feel like upsetting her.   
“Sure. Oh right sorry, Henry should be here around-,” she glanced at her phone, the lock screen flashing up to show Henry’s face, halfway hidden behind a pillow, grinning up at her, “in 5 minutes!”  
“Perfect, do you mind if I wait?”  
“No, not at all, make yourself at home. Quick question?” he nodded in consent, “how did you find my apartment?” a smile breaking her face, though it didn’t reach her eyes.   
“Kenna.” he watched at Anne’s shoulders stiffened, “she texted it to me. I hope it’s not a problem, I mean that I came here, you know-”  
“Yeah, no, no, its really no big deal, I- but I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone where I live. You know, just because it is my only private place apparently, from the public I mean.”  
“Yeah, no I wouldn’t.”  
He could hear the front door being unlocked, and from the corner of his eye, saw Anne's posture visibly relax.   
Anne excused herself, and half ran, half walked out of the room. He could hear her squeal, followed by a peel of laughter, and Henry’s nottable chuckle, then hushed whispering.  
“Charles, what a surprise.” Henry said behind him, clapping him on the shoulder.   
“Henry.” nodding in his direction Charles stood up, reaching for his hand, “sorry to interrupt you guys, Anne thanks for the beer, Henry can we talk for a second, privately if possible…?”   
Henry glanced in Anne's direction and when she gave him a quick nod, he nodded in the direction of the hallway. Charles started walking out, and from behind him he heard ‘love you’ and ‘tell you later’ and the sound of an embrace.   
“Walk with me charles.” Henry started towards the part of the apartment he hadn’t seen yet. At the end of the short hallway was a door, and on the left hand side a floor to ceiling window. Through another door he could see a bedroom, but they continued to walk down another corridor, the wall of windows on their right, till it opened up into a large office/library like room. Two large leather armchairs were settled by the window, and a desk to the side, books lining the wall behind it, and every other wall. Carpets littered the floor, flashes of reds and blues catching his eye.  
A picture caught his eye, it was on the desk, half obscured by a pile of books. The couple in the pictures hands were clasped together, their backs turned from one another, faces looking towards the people they were talking to, Anne’s body was completely turned away from Henry’s, and she was talking to a young man, she looked exhausted. Henry was in the same position talking to his daughter Mary. his face not captured in the picture.   
“What is this?” he asked, walking over to the picture and picking it up to have a closer examination.   
“What do you mean? It’s a photograph.” Henry said while scrolling through his phone, glancing over Charles’s shoulder to see what picture his friend had spotted.  
“When was this taken? Mary couldn’t be more than three years old!” he exclaimed. The picture that he had found in the foyer suddening flashed before his eyes, the young faces of the people he had thought had met only two years ago. “How long have you been with that- her?”   
“Charles didn’t you have something to ask me? I haven’t had a chance to talk with Nan all day, and I would like to spend some time with her,” he had started to the door, walking backwards waiting for his friends salty comments to come, “so if you have a question you better get on with it.” the dismissive ton in Henry’s voice was evident but charles wanted to get to the bottom of what he had discovered.  
“How long?” he whispered  
“I’ve known her for over 15 years, and I’ve been in love with her for 14 of those. Though half that time I didn't realize it, or at least until it was too late.” He paused, eying charles waiting for some kind of reaction that was bound to follow, but when he just raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue he complied. “Look, you don’t know her, not at all. And you go around judging her, and calling her a whore-”  
“Henry i never-”  
“Oh cut it out charles! You really think I don’t hear what you say, what half the people say? That Anne doesn’t hear? And you all don’t even know the truth!” he paused, taking a breath of air, running a hand through his copper curls, he continued lowering his voice as he did. “I’ve been in love with Anne since before I even met Katherine. Or before Katherine was pushed in front of my eyes by my father! You think I ever loved Katherine! No, she was only there for political reasons and she new that. Anne was my best friend- she is my best friend.”  
“Henry I, how could I have know that? You have to see how other people, how I could misunderstand the situation, I still don’t understand! Why didn’t you just marry her back then if you were so in love with her!?”  
“Because she moved away! She left, or she was made to leave! I never told her how I felt, never got the chance!” he looked as if he was going to cry, his face had began to flush, and his eyes were glazed over as if he was remembering the pain of that lost. “So when I saw her again, when she came back, I thought that I couldn’t bear to see her, that I wouldn’t remember. But when she looked at me, that night, and we met eyes, all those emotions, all that pain came back and I knew I had to have her, whatever the outcome.”


	2. Chapter 2

~flashback~  
Henry was bored out of his mind. He and Katherine had just announced that they were going to have a baby, and although he was happy, maybe even a little excited, there was still that feeling, a hollowness. People had been asking him all evening if he was happy, and if he was nervous and he was getting tired of it.  
And then he saw her, just for a second, before her back was turned again. It couldn't have been her, she’s gone, he thought. He realized that he had stood up, katherine had been in the middle of one of her boring stories about the power of christ.  
“Henry? What’s wrong?” her voice had an edge to it that he didn’t miss, a warning not to make a scene.  
“Nothing, I- I just need some space- air, for a moment.” and with that he moved away from her and made his way across the room to where he had seen her. Her, god he had missed her.  
But when he got to the other side of the room, she was nowhere to be seen. Did he image the whole thing?  
“Henry?”  
He spun around. He knew that voice, he had once lived to hear it.  
“Anne.” he breathed.  
Her eyes were still as blue, as deep. He used to get lost in them if he looked to long. Her dark hair still flowed down her back in waves, like water. She was thinner, and looked pale, but maybe that was the lighting. And she looked nervous.  
She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, then with an awkward gesture and a nod of her head, excused herself and started towards the door that led outside.  
He stood there, shocked for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest. And then he followed her. Half ran, half walked to the door, opening it quickly and slipping out. He couldn’t lose her again.  
“Anne wait!” he yelled, his feet crunching on the gravel of the path. He kept walking down the narrow way, past the fountain. “Anne?”  
He saw her then, sitting across from the rose bushes. Her head snapped up, eyes meeting his.  
He slowly made his way towards her. He was frightened that if he moved to fast, that he would scare her away.  
“Why’d you leave?” the words slipped out before he could stop them. Their departure, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He hadn’t meant for that to be the first thing he said to her. All those hours spent lying awake in bed, conjuring up possible things he would say, and he had said that!  
“Now, or then?” she asked her voice heavy, a sad smile playing on her lips as she raised her eyes to look at him.  
“Both.” he said flatly.  
“Henry- maybe this isn’t a good time to talk, you should go back inside-”  
“No!” he said, exasperated, didn’t she want to see him, to talk to him? “No, you know what? I want you to tell me where the hell you’ve been! I called you, I wrote to you! I tried to see if you were okay! For years, Anne, for years!” he hadn’t realized his voice had risen to a yell, he ran his fingers through his hair, an anxious habit he had picked up throughout the past years. “Where were you? Why’d you leave- Leave me?” he whispered. “I needed you, I loved-”  
“Henry stop!” she interrupted, “You think I wanted to leave!?” her eyes were shining with unshed emotions and her voice was shaking. “You fell in love with her. You left me! I tried to come see you, after that night, when you called me, but your father said that you didn’t want to see me! That it was better if I left you alone.”  
“That’s not true-”  
“He told me if I didn’t leave, he would expose George, Henry, he would have lost everything. My family- all of us, we would have been ruined.” she whispered, continuing before he could say something “he said that you couldn’t be seen with a girl who’s family was so shameful, that it wouldn’t be wise if word got out that you were friends with a girl who was related to something that went against everything that was just.”  
“Anne stop! You know I wouldn’t have allowed that! You know me better than that!”  
“I thought so to! I came back, after a year, just to see you, to make sure you were okay! But you were with her! I saw you two, you looked happy, Henry, you really did. And so I left, believed what your father had said, and didn’t come back.”  
“Until now.”  
“Yes, until now.” she murmured, looking him in the eyes.  
“Why?” why had she choice now to come back? Why couldn’t have been sooner, so much heartbreak and pain could have been avoided.  
“Because your father wrote me.” she paused waiting for a reaction, “that was almost two months ago. He said he wanted to meet with me, and that I was allowed back, and that you were married.” she whispered, an edge visible in her voice.  
“Anne my father died.”  
“I know.” she said, looking down, “I should have come back sooner, but when I heard that you had gotten married. Henry I couldn’t come back and see you happy.” she paused taking a breath, “happy with someone else.”  
“I wasn’t”  
“Wasn’t what?” she asked, the skin around her eyes tightening in response to his words.  
“Happy.” he stated, “I mean happy about anything. Anne I was hollow- left hollow, the minute I realized you weren’t ever coming back.” she was looking at him with those eyes, and they were sad, sadder than he had ever seen them. “I used to wake up at night, convinced you had come back, that you would be in our place. By the bench, remember?” she nodded a smile playing on her lips. “I would drive out there, and just sit there, waiting. But you never came back Anne. You never showed up”  
“I’m sorry. Henry. I’m really sorry. But I couldn’t. I-”  
“You what?”  
“It doesn’t matter now.”  
“No, yes it does, you what?”  
“I- I loved you--I love you. I have, and I probably always will love you.” she whispered, looking right into his eyes, her bottom lip shaking slightly.  
“You did- you do?”  
“Yeah- yes. Its kinda stupid how much I love you.”  
“I loved you, and I have loved you Anne Boleyn. And I don’t think anything could have changed that, not in a thousand years.” he said, a smile spreading across his teeth. It felt like the first real smile in a long time. And it felt good.  
“Really?” the hope in her voice was desperate.  
“Yes. I really do.” a chuckle slipping out, and with that he was rewarded with the most breathtaking smile he had seen in a long time. A smile he had missed greatly. She laughed then, to. And it was a beautiful sound. So light and full of joy, and it was contagious. Soon they were both laughing. And her head was pressed into his chest, and her warm arms around his neck. His own wrapped around her slim waist. His head buried in her neck, her smell surrounding him.  
“I missed you.” she murmured, her voice muffled from where she was pressed on his chest.  
“I missed you.” he said, grazing a kiss along her neck, then on her head, forehead, cheeks, eyes and nose. She let out a peal of laughter, and kissed his cheeks with the softest of lips. Her laughter had slowed and now they we’re so close he could feel her breath spanning across his face.  
And then he kissed her.  
Slow at first, then with more passion. Her lips fitting to his perfectly. Her hands were on his face, soft and delicate, than in his hair, than on his shoulders pulling him closer, as if she thought that he would disappear if she didn’t hold on tight enough.  
And then she was out of his arms, and turning away, placing her hand on her chest. And walking away, almost running.  
“Anne?” he whispered starting to follow her  
“Henry?!” a voice from behind him said, he spun around to see Brandon standing there, a shocked expression plastered to his face.  
“Charles,” he trailed off, looking back, to try to see where she had disappeared to. But she was gone. He had lost her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine had called Charles Brandon (Henry’s best friend) over to where she, just moments ago had been sitting with Henry, who was no longer there.   
“Who is that?” she whispered, nodding in the direction of a tall, slender woman standing next to henry.  
“I’m not sure…” he said flatly. He liked Katherine, dont get him wrong, but she could be jealous and kind of boring sometimes and he would like to avoid getting into a conversation with her.  
“Where's he going? Charles?” she demanded, hitting his arm lightly to get his attention. He looked to where Henry was standing. He honestly looked distressed, and he was moving after the woman, who was heading outside at a quick pace.  
“I don’t know Katherine, would you like me to follow him?” he said sarcastically, regretting it as soon as he saw the hurt flash in her eyes.   
“No, no it's fine charles, go be with your friends.”  
Oh my god this woman- “no katherine, I think I will go check on him. See what he's up to. He looked kind of sick actually.” Henry’s face crossed his mind, and his friend actually did look ill. “I'll be right back” he said touching her shoulder and moving towards the door.  
He could hear people talking as he made his way through the garden. God it was freezing. His breath kept coming out in puffs of white, and his hands were freezing. The further he went in the garden, the darker it became, the lights of the house behind him, only going so far. The moonlight casting shadows on the path as he went further, following the sound. He heard the conversation before he saw them and when he did he ducked behind a bush. Henry was standing by the woman from inside. He was laughing. Really laughing. And she was to. Her smile was beautiful. And then she was in his arms, and henry was kissing every available spot of skin that was exposed to the night. And then they were kissing. Really kissing. Her arms were everywhere. It was a desperate kiss, full of longing and hurt.   
Charles stood then, stepping out from the shadows. He made a coughing noise, and the woman sprung away so fast it was like henry had burned her. She turned around before he could completely see her face, and she was gone before he had made it to them. “Anne?” Henry asked. His voice full of an emotion that he had never thought his friend possessed.  
“Henry?” he said, maybe to loud. Henry spun around surprise written across his face. He looked desperate, and distracted.   
“Charles...” he said trailing off, while looking over his shoulder to where the woman- Anne, had gone. Henry was running his hand through his hair. His shoulders slumping forward. “What did you see?”  
“Enough.” Charles said, clenching his teeth together. God! Henry was going to have a baby soon! “Henry, you can’t do that kind of thing-”  
“Drop it Charles, it's- it’s none of your business.” Henry said gruffly, pushing past him and heading towards the house. 

The rest of Henry’s the night was a blur. When he arrived back inside, Katherine had started to ask him a question but stopped midway through her sentence when she saw the look on his face. He had tried to smile at her, reassure her that everything was fine. But the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Well not that it ever did when he smiled at her. They had small talked to the guests and when the evening started to wind down, they had gotten into their car and had driven back to the manor. The car ride had settled into an awkward silence that stretched all they way home.   
The silence was finally broken by Katherine, who had just about had it. She knew something had happened when they had been at his sister Mary’s house, when he had gone outside.   
He had come back in, and the look on his face had surprised her. The devastation in his eyes, the tension in his shoulders had let her know that it wasn’t a good time to talk. But she had had it!  
“Henry!” she said, “whats wrong? Are you quite alright?” he had been walking towards the door, and had turned around, walking back towards her, putting an arm around her shoulder.   
“Yes, fine. Just tired. Long day.” he forced a smile on his face, “but how are you, sweetheart? The both of you.” he said with a laugh as they stepped inside.  
As he lay in bed that night he tossed and turned. Katherine had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Before that she had eyed him, but had let her questioning go, forgetting about it for the time being, or just realizing that it wasn’t a good time for asking questions. He had been grateful for that.  
He didn’t feel guilty for what he did. He had wanted to do that since the moment he realized he was in love with Anne. To kiss her and to hold her, to tell her he loved her. And he had, and he didn’t regret it. The only thing he did regret was that it didn’t last. That he couldn’t be holding her now, kissing her and telling her he loved her every moment of every day. He wanted to wake up in the morning and see her sleeping form next to him. To see what her eyes looked like when she woke up. How her voice would sound, how she would smell.   
He wanted to see her now. He didn’t want tonight to be the last time he would be graced by her presence.  
He suddenly sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and quietly slipped into his closet, pulling on a pair of sweats and his old Harvard sweatshirt. He made his way out of their room, and before he knew it was in his car, pulling out of the drive, headed to where he had first met her.   
To their spot.


	4. Chapter 4

When Anne had left the garden she had run straight to her car, and pulling out on to the road. _Why had she been so stupid?_  He wouldn’t leave his wife, not with a baby on the way! She was just leading herself to heartbreak and misery!

When she had got home, she ran up the stairs, to her apartment, which mind you was on the sixth floor. And by then she had tears streaming down her flushed face. She had stumbled into the dark hallway. Groping around the wall till she found the light switch, then made her way to the kitchen, taking off her heels in the process, leaving them somewhere by the living room couch. She grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet and went straight to her bathroom. She flipped on the switch, the light illuminating the room. She looked at her mascara streaked cheeks, the shadows under her eyes more pronounced than before. She slipped a finger under the thin strap of her dress, sliding it off her shoulder. Doing the same to the other, the dress sliding down her body, pooling at the floor in a pile of black satin. _She was too thin_. She thought to herself. Her ribs stuck out, and so did her hip bones. Her legs were long and bony like the rest of her. She took of the rest of the articles of clothing that still remained, looking at her nakedness in the mirror opposite her. She turned and went to start the bath she had in mind. Ten minutes later she stuck one toe into the scorching water. _Perfect_ , she thought, _now I can burn away all my sins_.

She sunk beneath the water, her long dark hair billowing around her like a mermaid. She stayed underwater for longer then maybe was good for her. And when she came up, gasping for air, she rested her head against the cold side of the tup, breathing heavily. Leaning over the side, grabbing the wine, she took a swig from it, letting the rich liquid spread throughout her. “Fuck,” she whispered. “ _Fuck_.” She knew what she had to do. She looked at her phone, checking the time. “2:20am...” she murmured, surprised she was not tired.

She would go to their spot.

The park would be empty and she could think. See the familiar setting before she would leave again. When she got there the park was deserted. The moon above the only source of light. Finding the bench next to the cherry tree was harder than she thought it would be. And after an hour of roaming the park to no avail, she sat down on the hard bench to the side of the path. Leaning her head back against the wood, and looking up at the moon, from the corner of her eye she saw the branches of a twisting tree to her right, she sat up and took a closer look. It was the cherry tree.

“Everything looks different in the dark, doesn’t it.” said a voice from beside her.

She turned her head, about to scream, or run away from a homeless man or something. “Jesus christ Henry! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!” she yelled, standing up.

“Anne?” he said in a surprised voice, “Is it you?”

“Yeah?” she said a little unsure now, if it was even Henry. “Henry?”

“Yeah its me, is it Anne?”

“Oh my gosh- yes it's Anne, what the hell?! Did you not recognize me?” she demanded.

“No! I didn’t! I didn know you would be roaming the park at-” he checked his watch “4:30 in the morning…” he said with a chuckle.

She laughed then two, stepping closer to him. “So you just say ‘everything looks different in the dark’” she said while adopting a horrible rendition of his lower voice, “to everyone you pass in the night then?” she looked at him raising a brow, that she wasn’t even sure he could see.

“Well maybe I was hoping it would be you.” he said with a smirk, nudging her in the shoulder with his own.

“You’re so weird.” she murmured, with an easy laugh, heading back to the bench and taking a seat with Henry on her heals.

“Yes, but you love it, don’t you.”

“Yes, I do.” she whispered looking up at him, half his face hidden in shadows, “But I don’t think it changes anything, I mean between us.”

“It could.” He stated quietly.

“Henry you have a wife… and a baby coming,” _As if he needed a reminder._ “You might not love her now, or even love that baby, but when he or she comes, you will. Nothing can change that.”

“Anne, we can still be together. It doesn’t have to go that way. I- I _can’t_ lose you, not again, not when I just got you back.” His voice was desperate, pleading, _begging_ even.

“Henry you _never_ _had_ me. We _kissed_. That’s all.”

“You said you loved me. I love you! Why can’t that be enough?” Henry demanded “Don’t you love me? Want me?”

“Yes, but-”

“But what? Anne, but what?”

“I know how it goes... if I let _myself_ go, fall into this. I will love you with _everything_! Everything I have, and when you get your baby, you’ll go back to them, you're family, Henry. And i'll be here, alone. Empty!” she said breathlessly. “I won't have anything left. You’ll be gone, and-” She was stopped by his lips pressing against hers.

And they felt so good.

Like they belonged there.

And he was whispering ‘ _stop_ ’ and ‘ _I love you’_ and she suddenly didn’t care if she got hurt, or what the outcome of this would be. If it meant that she could feel this, to have him with her, even just for a moment, it would be worth it, whatever the outcome.

They talked for hours it seemed, sitting on their bench, under the cherry tree that had come to mean more to them than it had before.

When the sun started to rise over the New York skyline, Anne hesitantly suggested that they go back to her apartment, and by the returning grin from Henry, they started on their way. Anne had walked from her apartment, and Henry didn’t want to get into his car, (that reminded him of Katherine, though he didn't voice that thought) so they walked hand in hand, Anne's shoulder level with his upper arm, her head lolling to the side every few minutes, a definite sign that she was exhausted. When they got to her building they both were struggling to keep their eyes open, and so when they finally were safely inside, the warmth a welcome to their cold cheeks, Anne took his hand once more and without having to say a word, she lead Henry to her room and pulled him into bed, covering them both with the piles of warm blankets that were strewn across the bottom. And with an ‘I love you’ murmured and a giggle in return, Henry pulled the woman he loved into his arms, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his shoulder, and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The light from the floor to ceiling window, opposite the wall which the bed was position, was pouring into the room. Henrys eyes fluttered open only to snap them shut, as a result to the blinding light.

He felt Anne stir beside him. She was snuggled close to his chest, dark hair spanning across the pillows, strains hanging in her face. Her lips were parted and her eyes closed.

Henry stretched his hand, and moved her hair behind her ear. She let out a sigh, rolling away from him, arms stretching up, above her head, yawing. Her eyes opening slowly, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light. She looked at him then, a slow smile spreading across her lips, and as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the smile still there, she murmured in a sleep ridden voice an intangible good morning.

As she sat up, Henry realized that she was getting out of bed.

_T_ _hat won’t do!_

And with that thought he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her, laughing onto his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going Ms Boleyn?” he said in a mock chiding voice.

“Up!” she laughed “I have to get going!”

“Where?” he stated, a little more than glum that their time together was almost to an end.

Hearing the tone in his voice, Anne struggled in his arms to turn on her stomach, still splayed across his chest, placing a delicate hand on his cheek. “Well, lets see…” she said, pretending to really think hard on the matter. “I have to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then to the kitchen to make-,” Then in the most serious tone he had ever heard her use she continued, “Henry, do you drink _coffee_ or _tea_?” the look in her eyes made him laugh, and he pulled her closer in order to kiss her nose.

“Tea.” he said, adopting her serious tone. She laughed, continuing the morning’s agenda “Then..., I will make _us_ some tea, and if you’re hungry I’ll make you some food-”

“I am.” He interrupted, a sly smile spreading across his face.

“Good.” she said laughing, raising her head up from where it had been resting on his shoulder, “How long can you stay?” she whispered, “if you have to leave, its okay.”

“No, they can wait.” he paused waiting for her reaction, “I’m staying with you.” he started, kissing her nose, “Here,” he kissed her cheeks, “in this bed,” he kissed her forehead, “as long as you want me.” and with that he kissed her lips. one , two, three times, a smile gracing his lips when she grasped his face with her two hands.

“You might be staying here for awhile then Mr. Tudor.” She laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

For 45 minutes Henry talked with Charles, Anne wasn’t sure about what, but she could hear Henry’s voice rise, then fall back down, though she could never make out what he was saying, or what Charles was saying in return.

When Henry walked back into the kitchen, his face was wiped of all emotion, though she could see the tension leave his shoulders when he saw her.

Like they always did.

“What was that about-” Henry motioned with his head, to where they could hear footsteps approaching, “I’ll tell you later, sweetheart.” and with that Brandon rounded the corner, his eyes scanning the room, landing on everything except Anne.

“Henry I still need you to sign these forms, it should just take a second.” Reaching into his bag, that was still at his side, Brandon pulled the envelopes out sliding them across the kitchen island towards Henry. Henry quickly scanned through them, pulling out a pen, and signing his name, handing them back to Charles.

When Charles finally left, it was like the tension in Henry, in the room dissipated. Anne made her way over to Henry, coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him close. She leaned her head against his back, pressing her ear closer still, in order to hear her favorite sound.

The constant _thumping_ of his heart.

It never ceased to calm her.

She heard Henry sign, grasping one of her hands in his own, bringing it to his lips, and planting several smacking kisses to the smooth skin.

Anne laughed, moving to stand in front of Henry, looking up into his eyes.

“What was that all about?” her voice playful, but her eyes telling a different story. Worry, maybe?

“He saw one of your picture,” she raised an eyebrow, her eyes opening wide, “Not those, Anne!” he said with an over dramatic groan, “The one you have in your office, with us… holding hands.”

“I love that picture.” she murmured, moving across the kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove.

“So do I.” he murmured, moving to sit down at the island.

“So-” Anne said, while Henry started to say something. “No, you go first.” he said, a grin spreading over his lips as he looked at Anne. to this day, he never had seen a more beautiful woman.

She gave a nervous laugh.“I wanted to talk- tell you something…” she said slowly, turning back to whatever she had been stirring.

“Yes…?” he prompted, just now noticing the nervousness in her posture, the way she was chewing on her lip. “Anne, is everything okay?”

When she didn’t answer, just turned towards him, moving over to the counter to lean her back against the solid surface, steadying herself, keeping her eyes lowered.

“You might be mad.” she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

“I could never be mad at you, sweetheart.” He murmured while getting up and walking over to where she was standing, placing a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

“I- I think, well-” she stopped talking, sliding her hands around his back, and pulling him closer to her, pressing her face into his chest.

“Anne? What is it, I won’t be mad-” he said, now a little more than nervous.

“I'm pregnant.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter... I know it’s on the shorter side!   
> Positive feedback is always appreciated;)

You’re sure?” he whispered.

When she gave a small nod as means of answering. Henry’s heart sored.

Why had she thought he would be angry with her? The more of Anne he could get the happier he would be  

“Anne,” he murmured, looking into her blue eyes, “you just made me the happiest man alive.”

She groaned at that, lightly hitting his chest.

“I’m serious!” he said, chuckling as she rolled her eyes, “I’ve never been this happy!”

“You’re really happy? Really?” she asked quietly, looking up into his eyes, the hope in her own evident.

“Yes,” He answered, ...”only one thing could make me happier.” he whispered.

“And what is that?”

He patted his pocket, not feeling what he was looking for.

_Dammit._

_H_ e must have left the ring in the car… the only thing he found... that could be used, was a piece of twine, that had been tied around a bag earlier in the day.

“Anne,” he said while kneeling down, pulling out the twine and rolling it in between his fingers. “Will you do me the extraordinary, _most_ extraordinary honor, and make me the most happy,” pausing he looked up at her shining eyes, “and marry me?” he said quietly.

Offering up the piece of string, grinning as he saw her try to repress a laugh  

“Yes.” she murmured, “yes, yes, yes-” he stopped her words by kissing her lips, then her hands, then her flat stomach, where their baby would grow. He stood up after a few moments, taking her hand, and the piece of string that would have to serve as a ring for the time being. She stuck her third finger out for him to tie it, wrapping it around her slender finger several times before tying the ends together in a bow.

“I have a ring,” he said, “Just in case you were wondering.”

“I quite like this.” she said wiggling her finger in the air, laughing.

He looked down at her, and her eyes were trained on his face, a smile plastered there.

“We’re having a baby Henry.”

He grinned at her, unable to tamper down his joy at the thought.

“Im excited,” he admitted shyly, watching at Anne’s smile grew impossibly bigger at his words, “really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, hmm, been a minute since I last posted (so sorry). I have more chapters coming... sometimes it takes a bit (as previously demonstrated) but I swear it won’t be that long again!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes!

The next months seemed to fly by, Henry had suggested that they get married after their baby had arrived. Anne had agreed, a little sulky, saying that she wanted to get married right then.  
He had looked at her, raising an eyebrow, when she looked at him, doing the same, they both wiped out their phones, making the appropriate calls. The next thing they knew, they were getting into the car, Anne wearing a loose white dress that hid her small bump completely, Henry wearing a suit, and driving towards the City Hall.  
They were married two hours later, their smiles never leaving their faces.   
Now as they drove home, Henry couldn’t keep from letting his eyes drift from the road, and lingering on Anne's hand, resting on her stomach, her wedding bands sparkling in the sunlight. The piece of string he had proposed with nestled in between the two rings. Anne had never taken it off.   
They decided to go for lunch at a corner cafe. Now sitting in the corner, by the window, the rain making lazy patterns on the glass Anne looked at Henry. She was unbelievably happy. She never had thought it possible, that they would end up together, married for that matter. She remembers a time when she would only see Henry in the night, when he would tip-toe into her room, and slip into bed, his body warm beside hers. Now he held her every night, and when she opened her eyes, he was the first thing she saw.   
Looking at him now, she could almost see the happiness bouncing off of him. He was playing with the rings on her fingers, twisting them back and forth.   
And that’s when she felt it. A small soft kick. She gasped, pulling her hand away from Henry’s grasp and placing it on her stomach.  
“Henry-” she felt it again. Lighter this time, a small flutter almost. She lay out a small nervous laugh, bringing her other hand to rest on the curve of her belly.  
“Anne?” the anxious tone in his voice brought Anne back to the present.   
“Come here!” she giggled “quickly!” she said, moving over to make room for Henry to sit. When he slid next to her on the bench, she grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach, and moving it to where she had felt their baby.  
“Henry, I felt the baby.” she murmured “do you feel-”  
Henry’s laugh was loud, and seemed to turn all the heads in the cafe in their direction.   
She looked up at him to see his face lit up with a magnificent smile. His eyes trained on her stomach. His hands had begun to make small circling motions.  
“What do you think it is?” Henry asked looking up to meet her eyes, a curious look in them.  
“A girl.” she said, suddenly feeling positive she knew. “I think its a girl.”  
“A baby girl huh?” Henry asked grinning.  
Anne laughed, “Does that make you nervous?”  
“No.” he said confidently, “No, excited, actually.” and with that he leaned his head down to kiss her stomach, an action that made Anne’s heart swell with joy.  
“It’s your daddy, little girl,” he looked up at Anne through his lashes, “your mama and I love you so much already, and cannot wait to hold you,” he kissed her stomach, “and see you,” he kissed another spot, “and love you with all our hearts.”

Katherine had only ever spoken to Anne when she really had to, and never had seen her when Henry was not there. So when she saw her in the natural foods section of the local supermarket she was more than surprised. She had walked halfway down the aisle not realizing who it was. Annes back had been turned, head lowered in concentration as she read a food label. Her dark hair pulled up in a french twist. She had on running leggings and a pair of sneakers, a loose open sweater covering her thin arms, that fell past her butt. When katherine had realized it was Anne, her first instinct was to abandon her shopping cart, and run to the hills. But that would surely draw attention to her, and the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene in front of Anne. So what she did instead was slowly turn the car, to the opposite shelfs, and continue with her shopping.  
She heard Anne’s phone ringing, before she did. She let it go for some time, and the longer it rang the more irritated Katherine became. She was about to turn around and snap at the woman to fricken pick up her phone, but then, with a little embarrassed ‘Oh that's me’ rummaged through her purse and quickly brought the phone to her head, holding it with her shoulder as she continued looking at the label.   
‘Hey, at the store now,’ she heard her say into the phone.  
She started moving closer to where Anne was, trying to hear more of the conversation.  
Anne laughed, putting the item back on the shelf and moving her hand to her front, which Katherine couldn’t see, ‘no, she keeps giving me kicks’ Anne said with a laugh, pushing her cart further down the aisle moving away from Katherine.   
Out of the corner of her eye Katherine saw Anne start to turn around, moving back to where she had been, still on the phone. Her eyes trained on the shelf to Katherine’s left.   
‘No I’m just getting the tea… do you want- no- okay, see you soon, yes Henry- no- okay, love you too.’ and with that she hung up the phone, clearing her throat and moving to stand only feet away from Katherine, reaching up to grab a paper box of tea, the smell of roses surrounding her. That's when her sweater slipped away from her stomach, exposing the small, but prominent bump. Annes left hand was resting on it, rubbing a small pattern with her ring finger, which, to Katherine's dismay was occupied by two rings, the one with a large diamond, surrounded with sapphires on top.   
Katherine had heard they had gotten engaged, but had failed to hear that they had, indeed gotten married and were now having a baby.  
“You’re having a baby?” Katherine heard herself saying, regretting that she hadn’t stopped the words before they slipped out.   
“Katherine?” Anne said, stepping back, her eyes going wide.  
“You’re having a baby?” she asked again, hating how hurt her voice sounded.   
Annes face softened. Katherine expected her eyes to be filled with triumph or pity, maybe. But when she met them, they were filled with kindness.   
“Yeah.” she mumbled quietly, then a small smile spreading across her face, she said, “a baby girl, actually.”   
“A baby girl huh?”  
Anne smiled widely at that, and nodded.   
Katherine swallowed her resentment, and decided then and there that she would be, or try at least, to be kind to Anne.   
“Are you excited?” she asked.  
Anne nodded vigorously, her smile widening still. “Very excited, maybe a little nervous, but very excited.”   
“That’s good,” she paused, “how’s Henry? Exited, I hope?”   
“He’s good. And very.” Anne waited for a second before continuing, “You know, he talks about Mary quite a bit, he misses her I think. Very much.”   
“Does he really?”  
Anne nodded, smiling, “he loves her very much, he always keeps a small picture of her in his wallet. It’s sweet really.”  
Katherine could only nod. Mary and her father had had a rocky relationship since she found out that he was cheating on her mother. But deep down, she could see that mary really loved her father and missed him terribly.  
“Thank you.” she murmured.  
“For what?” Anne asked, looking a little confused.  
“For sharing that with me, for telling it.” she paused choosing her words carefully. “Mary has been wanting to stay with her father this winter break, begging really. She really misses him, you know?” Anne could only nod, waiting for katherine to continue. “But- I, well I didn’t know how you would feel about that.” she finished.  
“You know we have plenty of room at the house, and Mary is always welcome.” she said, giving a small smile. “When our little girl comes, I would really love if she could see Mary as her big sister.”   
“I would hope that to.” Katherine said, giving a genuine smile   
Anne let out a little gasp, her eyes crinkling at the corners.   
“Anne, are you quite alright?”  
“Oh yes, sorry, still getting used to getting little kicks throughout the day.”   
Katherine smiled, looking a Annes small bump where Mary’s sister was growing.   
“Do you want to feel?” Anne asked hesitantly. And when Katherine nodded, Anne reached out her hand, and took one of katherines in her own. She placed it on the round of her stomach, holding her hand over Katherine’s, guiding it down to where the baby was kicking. And after a few moments of feeling nothing, there was a slight flutter, then a small thumb against katherine’s hand!   
Katherine let out a small laugh, a real smile plastered on her face. And after a few more kicks pulled her hand away, giving Anne a small smile, then, without really thinking pulled the younger woman into a tight hug.  
“I’m happy for you Anne, really, happy for the both of you.”

*  
*  
*  
YOU GUYS... I’m so so sorry! I am so sneaky- I said I was going to update sooner but... life really went wild...!  
But here it is...  
Forgive me if there are horrid amounts of misspellings etc... I updated at a concert, and didn’t have time to read through it again!! 

Also- I really don’t know where this is going... and I can’t promise I will update frequently- but I will continue with it- just bare with me!!   
Xx   
Luisa


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Mary had started staying with her father more and more, and grew to like Anne as a sister or friend. They would often hang out, go to get hot chocolates or get their nails done. Despite their age difference of almost 20 years, they could talk for hours. So when Katherine had to leave the city for a weekend conference, she had asked Mary who she would like to stay with, suggesting Mary Brandon, Mary’s aunt. Mary of course had refused saying she wanted to stay with Nan, the nickname that Mary had given Anne.  
She had called Henry to see if that would be alright, but Henry said he was in England till friday night, and that Anne wouldn’t be at the house, but at their apartment. Henry had given her Annes number telling her that Anne would love to have Mary, and just to ask her.  
Anne had agreed almost instantly, telling her to bring Mary as soon as she was ready.  
Almost an hour later she was standing in front of Anne’s door, knocking.  
She could her someone opening the door and moments later Anne appeared, her face lighting up in a smile when she saw Mary.  
“Hey girly!” she said, squatting down to be at Mary’s level. “Ready for an amazing weekend?”  
“Yes!” mary said, the excitement in her voice drawing a smile on Katherine’s face.  
“Perfect!” she said laughing motioning for them to come inside. “Alright, let’s put your things in your room, and then I can give you a quick tour!”  
The apartment was big and bright courtesy to the large floor to ceiling windows on the far wall, that seemed to stretch the length of the apartment. And the bedroom that Anne led them to was spacious and beautifully decorated in pale creams and greys. They placed Mary’s various bags on the chest at the end of the queen sized bed, and then proceed out of the room and down a short hallway to where Anne showed her the bathroom she would be using. Turning around, going back the way they came, they entered the large kitchen. Bags of different foods and drinks sticking out.  
“I talked to your father earlier and got a list of all your favorite foods, so we’re very prepared and well stocked for this weekend.” Anne said. At hearing that Mary’s face lit up in happiness, saying a thank you hestily then running to peak in the bags on the island.  
While mary was preoccupied Katherine turned to Anne, “I have a little bag of Mary’s various medication she needs to take.” she murmured to Anne. “I also have to talk to you privately, away from little ears.” Anne nodded in understanding saying to Mary that she needed to show her mama something. Anne led her into her bedroom, closing the door partially  
“Mary has some pretty severe anxiety, so if you could just show her where your bedroom is, and where to find you if she needs some comforting.”  
“Oh of course, and she's welcome to just stay with me in here, we can have a slumber party.” Anne said grinning. “And Henry will be home later tonight so if she does have an issue she can look forward to that.”  
“Thank you, for letting her stay here, I mean, it's very helpful.” Katherine murmured, she honestly felt grateful towards Anne. and was glad that Mary was getting along with her, for it would help her in the long run with Henry.  
Katherine soon left, kissing her daughter goodbye, and when the door closed Mary and Anne grinned at each other.  
As they cooked dinner, they listened to mary’s favorite music, singing and dancing around the kitchen. Later when Anne had finished painting Mary’s fingernails, they watched a movie and ate popcorn.  
By then it was getting late but mary said she wasn’t tired so they decided to draw pictures in the living room.  
When Mary showed Anne her drawing, Anne almost cried. Mary pointed to everyone in the picture saying who was who. Henry was to one side, holding Anne’s hand. Anne had a little person drawn on her stomach, which mary said was the baby. Next to Anne was mary, and besides her was Katherine.  
“Do you like it Nan?”  
“I love it!”  
“Its for you.” mary said shyly.  
“Oh mary, thank you! Can we hang it on the fridge?” Anne asked feeling warmth spread through her.  
“Yes of course.” Mary replied matter-of-factly.  
They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, hanging the picture front and center on the fridge.  
Annes phone started ringing from the kitchen island.  
“It's your papa missy, he’s facetiming us, wanna say hi?”  
“Yes” mary said, a smile spreading across he face and running up to Anne, leaning on her baby bump in order to see in the camera.  
“Hi papa!” Mary squealed her excitement in seeing her father contagious  
“Hello my pearl how are you this evening?”  
“Very good, we are having so much fun, we painted our nails, and drew pictures, and made really good food, and dances and sung-” mary rambled on, Anne meeting Henry’s eyes in the camera and laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Nan!”  
“Yes?” Anne asked in surprised as mary jumped.  
“I felt my sister! I felt her!” Mary squealed  
Anne beamed at her, kissing her head, “You did?”  
“Yes!” Mary said “Daddy I felt the baby. She’s very nice.” she said in a sweet voice grinning into the camera.  
“Of course she is! And she loves you very much Mary.” Henry said.  
“I love her too!”  
A few moments they said their goodnights to Henry, hanging up. Anne showed Mary to her room, helping her get ready for bed, then tucking her in.  
“Goodnight.” Anne whispered, giving mary a tight hug, and a kiss on her head.  
“Goodnight Nan.”  
It felt like Anne had been asleep for all but five minutes when she heard her door creak open and the sound of padding feet across the floor towards her bed.  
“Nan?”  
Anne squinted her eyes to see Mary through the darkness.  
“Yea Mary?” and mumbled into her pillow.  
“Can I sleep with you?” Mary whispered hesitantly.  
Without answering Anne opened her blanket up, letting the little girl climb on to the bed, then wrapping the blanket around the both of them and hugging her close. She felt Mary’s head rest on her chest, snuggling closer.  
Anne began to to feel her eyelids become heavy and was about to drift asleep when Mary whispered her name.  
‘Yeah sweetheart?” Anne said groggily, yawning as she did so.  
“Do you like my dad?”  
“No, I love him.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, because he makes me smile, and he makes me happy.” Anne murmured.  
“Do you make him happy?”  
“I think so.”  
“Good.” mary said, satisfied with her answers. “Goodnight Nan.”  
“Goodnight Mary.” Anne said, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her head.  
*  
*  
*  
Henry quietly opened the front door to Anne’s apartment, laying his coat and bag on the couch in the living room before heading to check on Anne.  
When he quietly opened the door the sight before him softened his heart.  
Mary’s head was resting on Anne’s chest, and arm wrapping around her.  
Anne’s arm was around Mary’s shoulder, her other hand resting on her stomach, both sleeping peacefully. The light from the hallway casting a soft glow on the both of them. Henry pulled out his phone and took a dozen pictures before he took of his shoes and belt and slipped in next to mary, planting a soft kiss on his little girl's head. Glad that both Mary and Anne were getting along, and that Mary seemed to actually be happy to spend time with Anne.  
When Mary’s eyes fluttered open it was still quite dark. The room was quiet except for Anne's breathing. When she rolled over, she was face to face with her papa. Mary smiled, stretching a small hand to tap his shoulder, receiving a groan in reply.  
“Dad?” she whispered.  
“Mary?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why are you awake missy? Go back to bed.” Henry mumbled  
“I’m not tired.” Mary insisted, wanting to talk to her papa while she got the chance, “Do you want to see the picture I drew?”  
“In the morning sweetheart, I would love to, but-” mary cut him off interjecting that it was the morning, seeing the alarm clock positioned behind him on the night stand that read 5:30am.  
“Please? Its very nice.” Mary persisted “Nan put it on the fridge.”  
Henry, sensing mary wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep anytime soon, whispered for her to lead the way, reminding her to be very quiet so as not to wake Anne, who was still asleep.  
Lucky her.  
Mary led the way to the kitchen, every so often checking over her shoulder to see if Henry was still following. When they stood in front of the fridge mary pointed to the picture, half bouncing with pride at her handiwork.  
“Oh sweetheart it's wonderful!” Henry beamed, looking down at his pearl, “We need to frame this right away! Its belongs in a museum!”  
“But then we couldn’t look at it every day, papa!”  
“Thats right, and that wouldn’t do, would it?” Henry amended, holding back a laugh when he saw the fury burning in Mary’s eyes.  
“No, it wouldn’t,” Mary said, then adding, “I want it to stay right here, on Anne's fridge.”  
“I think she’ll like that.”  
After a few more minutes of talking about Mary’s small work of art, Henry started on making the tea, knowing that Anne would be up soon. Making Mary a cup of hot chocolate, and then starting on pancakes.  
When Anne woke up the bed was empty. Henry’s shoes were on the floor by the end of the bed,and she could hear soft music coming from the kitchen. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, 6:30, it didn't freakin look like 6:30. Groaning Anne rolled over, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, jamming on her glasses and heading in the general direction of the kitchen, yawning as she did so.  
‘Anne’ and ‘Nan’ were mixed together in a chorus of good mornings by Mary and Henry.  
Henry had always thought Anne looked the most beautiful when she wasn’t trying to be. When she walked into the kitchen, her glasses sliding down her nose, her hair in messing waves down her back, the small baby bump visible through the silk of her nightgown, he thought he had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life.  
She trudged over to where he was leaning against the counter, and leaned into him, giving him a small hug. He looked down at her, and was surprised to see her eyes were closed and her breathing even.  
“Anne?” he whispered, smirking as she blinked and rubbed her eyes, moving her glasses up her forehead in the process. “Yeah?” she mumbled, laughing slightly.  
“Nothing,” he said, his grin widening as he saw her yawn, “I made you some tea,” he turned around grabbing the hot mug and bringing it to her waiting hands. Anne gassed at the cup of tea with devotion for a long moment before taking a long sip.  
“I missed you this week.” she said in between sips of tea. Lifting her eyes to meet his.  
Mary's shrill little voice interrupted the moment. “Did you miss me?”  
“From the last time I saw you,” Anne paused looking at the clock and checking the time, “12 hours ago, yes. I missed you greatly.”  
Satisfied that she hadn’t been forgotten, mary went back to her breakfast, cutting the pancakes into dainty pieces and slipping them in her mouth.  
“How was she?” Henry murmured. Leaning towards Anne slightly, not wanting Mary to hear.  
“Good. I think she had a hard time in the night though,” Anne paused looking towards Mary, “considering I woke up with her in my bed.”  
“She used to do that-” Henry stopped looking at Anne. He had never talked, or brought up his marriage with Katherine and what it was like living with her for over five years. In fact it had been a chunk of his life he would rather forget. Before he knew that Anne was back, and that he could be with her, his marriage had been more of an agreement.  
Obviously it had turned into more, or at least for Katherine. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her, but at the same time, he couldn’t keep hiding Anne, and eventually had to ask for the divorce.  
It hadn’t been fair to Katherine and it hadn’t been fair to Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey team! Sorry I have been very inactive... school has been so stressful and there hasn’t been time to update more frequently!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Katherine’s POV for a hot second...!

The rest of the weekend went smoothly. Anne had to go to work Saturday afternoon, and in that time, Henry and Mary made cookies and had a drawing contest. Later, when Anne came home, they took Mary out to dinner. It was sunday morning around seven, and Henry and Anne were sitting by the window, in the two arm chairs, drinking tea. Anne was looking over some documents for work, highlighter in hand, glasses slipping down her nose, her feet resting on Henry’s lap. Henry had a book in his hand, but was watching Anne instead of reading. Katherine was suppose to come around nine to collect Mary. so when they heard a timid knock at the door Henry was very confused. The door was unlocked so he merely called for whoever it was to come in. When Katherine's head poked from behind the door, an apologetic expression plastered on her face, Henry was even more so. When Katherine arrived at Anne’s apartment two hours to early she was a little embarrassed to say the least, but she wanted to take Mary out to breakfast. When she heard a muffled ‘come in’ she opened the door, sticking her head around the corner before stepping inside. Both Anne and Henry were sitting in arm chairs by the floor to ceiling windows.

“Sorry,” Katherine whispered, her cheeks beginning to feel warm. “I wanted to collect Mary earlier, I guess my text-” Anne cut her off with a wave of her hand, motioning for her to come over to where they were sitting. Katherine took a seat on the ottoman opposite them, crossing her legs as she did so.

“Totally fine,” Anne murmured, pushing her glasses up her forehead. “Mary is still asleep at the moment, I can go and wake her-”

“No, no, I can come back.”

“You can just hang out here,” Anne paused looking at Henry, who raised his eyebrows at her, “What?” she asked, “It would make more sense for you to stay here. Anyways, she’ll probably be up in ten minutes or so.” Anne said looking towards Katherine for confirmation.

“If you don’t mind, I don’t want to disturb your morning.”

Anne waved her hand, “No it’s fine. Do you want some tea, or coffee?”

“No no-“

“You sure?” Anne persisted, “It will only take a second.”

“Oh all right, if you're sure it’s no trouble?” Anne just gave her a stare, moving her long legs off Henry’s lap, which produced a groan from him. Anne reached her hand towards Katherine,

“Do you mind helping me up?” she said, laughing, as Katherine grasped her hand, pulling gently, and then placing a soft hand on her shoulder to steady her when she got on her feet. Anne’s baby bump had grown since the last time she had seen her, or it just was more visible through her silken robe.

“Thanks!” Anne beamed, walking towards the kitchen, saying over her shoulder for her to follow her. Katherine looked at Henry, who just smiled, nodding his head in encouragement in the general direction that Anne had gone. A few minutes later they were back sitting in the living area. Annes feet back on Henry’s lap, the piles of paper that had previously been occupying Anne's lap, moved to the floor. Anne sipping her tea and playing with the rings on her fingers. Katherine remembers a time, when, or if, she would see Anne she would have cried and probably run home.

She still remembers finding out about Henry and Anne, how painful that had been. At first she had thought they were just friends again. She had known about Anne, for Henry had often spoken of his once-best friend, and all their adventures when they were in their teens. And so when Katherine had seen some pictures of the two of them, faces pressed together, smiles plastered on both their faces. A smile she had never seen occupy Hens face, Katherine had just thought it was an old picture. And then she found the letters. And they were beautiful. Their dates spanned from weeks to months, to years previous, one dated just three days earlier. All addressed to Henry in beautiful cursive handwriting. The words seemed to hold emotion as they ran along the page.

She knew she wasn’t suppose to find them. And so she pretended not to know. For two years she pretended she didn’t know.

She would, every so often, check the chest of drawers, where she had found the first couple of letters, and see that the pile had grown. She had thought if she just let it be, it would die out. It never did. She remembers the first time she met Anne. Katherine had plastered a fake smile on her face and pretended that she didn’t know that the young, beautiful, tall woman was fucking her husband. She had wanted to surprise Henry at work, by stopping by and seeing if he was free for lunch. When she got there his assistant said he was in a meeting, saying he would probably be done in only a few moments. Then the office door opened and Anne stepped out. She had been wearing a pair of tight black pants, a loose white shirt, and an open sweater. Her long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, Henry right behind her, hand on her back, which, for his credit, dropped away when he saw Katherine sitting across the room. He had introduced Anne to Katherine as his friend, and Katherine as his wife. Anne had smiled weakly, grasping Katherine's hand and shaking lightly. Anne had excused herself almost immediately, saying she had to get back to the hospital and that it was nice to meet her. Henry had given her a small smile, saying he would see her around, gesturing for Katherine to follow him into his office. She had looked in his eyes, and he knew she knew. And they never talked about it again...Until he had asked for the divorce. And she had yelled at him, and hit him, and called Anne a whore.

And he left.

 And that was it.

Now looking at Anne, although she did still remind Katherine of those painful days, and she still felt resentment towards the woman, she forgave her for what she did. Just then Mary emerged from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes, and upon seeing her mama, ran towards her, engulfing her in a big hug.

“Mama!”

“Hello my darling, did you sleep well?” Mary nodded vehemently, turning towards Anne.

“Nan, can I show mama my drawing?” “Yes of course, it’s on my bedside table in my room.”

“Can I bring my mom?” Anne nodded, smiling at Mary.

Mary tugged on her mother’s sleeve, drawing her down the small hallway that led to Anne’s bedroom. Mary pushed open the door, running over to the opposite side of the bed where a small bedside table had been positioned against the wall. The piece of paper that mary snatched up, had been resting on a pile of ‘becoming a father’ books. The bed was unmade and the blankets were all pushed to the end of the bed. Henry’s shoes were halfway obscured from sight under a pair of crumbled pants, and a dress shirt was hanging on the back of an armchair that was opposite the bed, by the windows. There was a bra tangled in the sheets at the foot of the bed Katherine noticed. The bedside table closest to her, as she stood by the door, was laden with picture frames containing various photographs. She recognized Henry in most, and Mary Stewart, but there was a picture of a young man, smiling with Anne in one that she did not know. Anne was planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek and the man was laughing, his eyes closed. Katherines thoughts were interrupted by mary who was walking over to her, her hands behind her back, a shy smile on her pretty face.

“Are you ready to see?”

Katherine nodded, smiling down at her daughter as she revealed her small work of art. It was a beautiful picture, but it could not help but make katherine sad. The woman Mary had drawn as Anne was holding onto Mary’s left hand, and herself was drawn on the opposite side. Henry was standing on the other side of Anne, nowhere near Mary.

“Why is your papa all way over there?” “Well he needs to stay next to Nan, mama.”

Katherine just nodded her head in response, “Are you ready to go?” she asked, “I thought we might be able to go for breakfast.”

Maybe she still needed more time to adjust. Letting go was never easy- she just thought she already had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey team! Hope everyone is doing well! I have the next chapter written up- I just need to edit it- I should be updating in the next week or so!!   
> Again- not really sure where this is going.. but as along as you all enjoy it, I’m happy to ramble on..!


	10. Chapter 10

The baby was due in three days, and the nervousness around the house was almost visible. Although Anne still had her apartment, which had been her late mothers in the 70’s, she never stayed there unless Henry was away.  
The house they had bought together was in Soho, on a quiet street, or as quiet as a street in New York City could be.  
It was an old brownstone, four stories, with fuchsia growing up the sides in the spring and summer. They had a spacious yard in the back, with a beautiful garden that was taken care of by the specialists.  
The inside was Anne’s favorite. Decorated by the both of them, it was showered with both linens and vibrant colors. Natural wood floors spanned the whole house, most covered with ornate turkish rugs that they had gotten in their travels abroad. The living room was large but still intimate and had a beautiful brick fireplace.  
Anne usually spent most of her time in the library. The shelves were filled with all their favorite books, and the large windows made it a bright, happy place.  
And so when Henry came home that night, and didn’t see Anne down stairs he went straight up to the library, which was only illuminated by the lamp that stood in the corner. Anne was laying on a yoga matt on the floor, the coffee table pushed aside to make room, her long hair spanning across the floor behind her, eyes closed, and a content smile playing on her lips.  
“Anne?” Henry whispered, walking quietly over, and bending down to sit by her head.  
She mumbled something that sound like help, and lazily lifted her arm up.  
Henry obliged , grasping her delicate hand, and moving an arm to wrap around her slender back, before hoisting her up.  
“Were you doing yoga?” Henry asked, a laugh laced in his voice.  
Anne whacked his arm, smiling, “I was going to,” she paused a grin now replacing said smile, “but when I got on the floor it was so comfortable that I fell asleep…”  
Henry just laughed, pulling her into a tight hug, that mind you was a difficult feat considering that Anne was nine months pregnant.  
“I hate being pregnant, Henry, I really do.”  
“Yes but it will be worth it,” he asked, looking down at his wife, raising his eyebrows, “wont it. When we can hold her?”  
“Yes of course, but right now,” she paused groaning, “right now, I can hate this.” she said pointing down to her stomach.  
“Yes, yes you can.”  
Her bottom lip quivered, and Henry could see what was coming. Her eyes glazed over, and she looked over his shoulder at something.  
“Sweetheart,” As he said that Anne burst into tears, “hey, hey,” he wrapped her in his arms pressing kisses to her cheeks and nose, “what’s wrong, Anne?”  
She sniffled, mumbling something that he couldn't make out.  
“hmm?”  
“I’m so hungry,” she whispered, hitting her head against his chest.  
He laughed, pressing a kiss on her head, “guess what?”  
“What?” she mumbled, head still pressed to his chest.  
“I picked up some food for us from your favorite restaurant.”  
“You did?”  
“Mmh.”  
She raised her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, “Can we eat some?”  
He nodded, grinning as Anne’s face lit up in excitement.  
Annes water broke at five am that morning, and fifteen hours later, Elizabeth Tudor was born. Mary Stafford, and her daughter Anne were in the room now, Mary had been there for the birth, and her husband William had brought their little daughter later on. Kenna and Mary Stuart were waiting in the hallway, giving Anne and her sister time together.  
Anne was fast asleep in the hospital bed, Mary sitting by her side, holding her hand, moving slow circles with her thumb on the surface of Anne’s skin. Henry was sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding a sleeping Elizabeth, whose head was nestled comfortably in the crook of his shoulder.  
“She’s a beautiful baby, Henry.” Mary murmured, shifting in her spot on the bed to look at him.  
“Yes,” Henry paused looking down at his sleeping daughter, “she’ll look like her mama, I’m sure of it. Did you see her eyes?” Mary nodded smiling, “They are Annes exact color.”  
“She’ll be an amazing mom,” she murmured, “You both will be wonderful parents.”  
“I know Anne will be.”  
“Are you nervous?”  
Henry nodded, his eyes trained on Elizabeth’s peaceful face. “Were you?” Henry asked, his voice quiet, “I mean when Annie was born?”  
“Yes. I was scared that I would mess up,” she paused clearing her throat, “like my parents did-”  
“Anne never talks about that…”  
“It’s something we don’t talk about.”  
Just then Anne stirred, eyes blinking, hands moving up to rub her eyes.  
“Hey sweetheart.” Henry murmured, standing up, and placing Elizabeth in the small crib that was at the end of the bed, before moving to sit by Anne’s side.  
“Hi.” she mumbled.  
“You alright, Nan?” Mary asked, taking one of Anne’s limp hands and placing a kiss on her palm.  
Anne yawned, before saying she was just tired.  
“Dads here.” Mary whispered, which got Anne’s attention.  
“He is?”  
“Yea, he got here twenty minutes or so.” she paused looking at Anne, “he wants to see you, Anne.”  
“He does?” Anne whispered, suddening looking so much smaller than she actually was, “Is- is she here? Did she come with him?”  
“No, she didn’t come, Anne-”  
“I want to see him.” Anne interrupted, “I want to see him now.” her voice breaking.  
“Anne you don’t have to-”  
She glared at Mary, trying to push herself into a sitting position. Henry wrapped an arm around her and moved her up, rearranging her pillows so she would be comfortable. “Tell him he can come in, if he wants.”  
Mary just nodded, her cheeks flushed, moving towards the door and slipping out.  
“Anne, are you sure?”  
She just nodded, grasping one of his hands, and holding it close to her heart. Moments later mary reappeared at the door, looking at Anne for confirmation, then stepping aside for the older man to enter.  
“Hey Nanny.” Thomas murmured, moving towards the bed and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey papa.”  
Anne, with her free hand, reached for her father’s wrinkled one. He grasped it tightly, bringing it to his mouth and planting several kisses on her fingers.  
“Nann- Anne, I- I can’t explain how, mmh, how sorry-”  
“No, dad, stop, its- I forgive you, I have forgiven you.”  
“For what?” he whispered.  
“All of it,” Anne looked down at her hand that was laced with Henry’s, “I’d prefer to just forget about it.”  
“Of course, I- thank you Anne,” he paused looking at his daughter, “I’ve missed a lot, haven’t I?”  
Anne nodded, giving a small smile. “Dad, this is my husband Henry.” she lifting her hand that was holding Henry’s up gesturing to him, and back at her father, “and Henry this is my father, Thomas Boleyn, I think you guys have actually met before, a long time ago…”  
“Yes, I remember you, Henry Tudor was your father, no? And Elizabeth your mother?”  
“Thats correct, pleasure to see you again sir.”  
“Thomas, please.” Thomas corrected, extending his hand towards Henry and giving him a firm handshake.  
“Thomas, than.”  
“Dad, would you like to meet your granddaughter?”  
He just nodded, a smile spreading across his face, making the corner of his eyes crinkle as he shifted closer to Anne, as Henry went to gently pick up the sleeping Elizabeth who stirred when she was lifted, opening her eyes to look up at her father.  
When she was gently placed in Anne's waiting arms, she bestowed a gummy smile on her mother, grasping one of her fingers with her chubby fist.  
“Elizabeth this is your grandpa Thomas.” Anne whispered shifting Elizabeth in her arms so she would be able to see her grandfather. “Dad this is Elizabeth.”  
Thomas smiled, reaching tentivall out and gently touching the babies small head.  
“Oh Anne, Henry, she’s a beautiful baby.” he praised, smiling down at the cooing baby. “Oh, Anne, she has your eyes.”  
“I think she will look a lot like Anne when she’s older.” Henry said, placing an arm around Anne’s shoulders.  
“She already does!” Thomas pointed out.  
“Yes, she does.” Henry agreed, planting a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head.

They brought Elizabeth home a day later, leaving the hospital late at night to avoid the press. Arriving at home at around midnight, Anne hardly able to operate the stairs on the way up to the nursery.  
“What do we do now?” Anne murmured holding Elizabeth close to her chest, “does she sleep in here or…” she was interrupted by a wail erupting from Elizabeth, the baby somehow sensing Anne's unsureness.  
Anne looked to Henry, confused and overwhelmed suddening with the prospect of having a baby. Henry gently scooped Elizabeth out of Anne's arms, to which she responded by ceasing to cry and look curiously up at her father.  
“Anne, sweetheart, why don't you rest, you must be exhausted.”  
Anne looked at Henry, sadness flooding her, her bottom lip quivered, and she looked away from Henry, not wanting him to see her act so child-like.  
“Hey...no, don’t cry, you’re doing great.” Henry whispered, bringing a hand out to cup her flushed cheek.  
“Henry, I- I don’t know what I am doing!” she whispered back, her throat thick. “I don’t even know where she should sleep!”  
“Sweetheart, I don’t know what the hell I’m doing either- But, we will figure this out together…”  
Anne leaned into Henry’s warm embrace, looking down at their sleeping daughter, who Henry had laid down into the crib, she shook her head, laughing softly, looking up at her husband, “Henry?”  
“Yeah” he whispered back.  
“We’re parents. We are. Thats crazy.”  
“Yeah,” he laughed, “it really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all...! Sorry for the wait! Hopefully I can continue finding time to write and update- the next couple of weeks at school are going to be a bit hectic- so I’m not sure when the next update will be..! I will try to make it happen within the next month:)   
> Until then, enjoy!  
> Xx Luisa


End file.
